


【蕉橙】人非草木

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Crossover Zio, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 回头就算认错，还好错的很对
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【蕉橙】人非草木

**Author's Note:**

> #主要时间故事背景为ZIO世界线  
> #本文使用了部分ZIO设定，有大量私设和魔改铠武TV出没注意  
> #本文充满神神叨叨和自我满足解读，结构很乱QWQ因为尽力删减可能会有看不懂的地方  
> #设定中ZIO铠武篇神橙和搬砖橙为同一人，两人属于神橙双开。神独立于所有时空之外，因此并没有消失  
> #全文9000+，长注意  
> #大量OOC。写的很乱真的很乱骂我吧呜呜呜  
> #虽然是CP文但爱情不足 这个设定难写的一比到最后也没写出想要的感觉  
> #*号部分为原作台词  
> #本文送给 临界假想 太太，QWQ太太我喜欢你呜呜呜！！！！

  
  


00  
常磐庄吾那天问他，你有喜欢过什么人吗？   
年轻的神明一怔，然后垂下眉眼，低声笑着说：有。 

01   
都说他和高司舞有恋人甚至以上的关系，但他和女孩心里都清楚至极——他们和那个「以上」沾边，却和「恋人」二字没什么联系。起始之男和起始之女听起来成双成对，但他们从始至终都把关系牢牢锁死在「家人」里。   
我没有办法放舞一个人。这是他最真实的想法，她是他的朋友、家人。他视她如需要疼爱关怀的幺妹，他做不到让她一个人，仅此而已。   
后来他和高司舞谈过这件事，把吴岛光实的话转述给她，女孩囧着一张脸，吐槽到底是什么给了阿实这种错觉。   
「说起来，我从没问过纮汰喜欢什么类型，」女孩坐在树梢，双腿在星河下泛着白光，「虽然现在说有点晚了，不过我还是很好奇。」   
他坐在树下，远处恒星光芒透过树叶缝隙，光斑和阴影共落在他的面颊。   
「哦，这个啊，」他笑容有些腼腆，「我曾经的理想型是像我姐姐那样温和的女孩子，最好还有点俏皮，应该算是『可爱』那种吧。」   
「那后来呢？」   
  
「后来我喜欢过的人和幻想一点都不沾边。」他转头，对常磐庄吾说。   
  
很难定位驱纹戒斗和葛叶纮汰的关系。   
在他还身为人的时候，他和驱纹戒斗的关系用恶劣来形容也不足为过。对方手段过激，对铠武队员态度也差劲，他自然看不过去。但单从驱纹戒斗这个人来说，葛叶纮汰倒也不是很讨厌。他们大概是性格不合，人品都不坏。   
因为性格不合，所以很多时候都看不惯彼此的做法。又因为人品都不坏，所以力所能及的时候都会伸出援手。   
只是后来，葛叶纮汰在漫长的时间里把记忆重新翻开，他想驱纹戒斗对自己伸出援手的次数，要比自己帮助他的次数多的多。   
那人脾气不好，说话也刺耳，但他似乎从来没对自己说过谎。   
除了最后一次，他想，除了最后一次，他似乎都对自己百般忍让。   
葛叶纮汰摊开手，蝴蝶安静栖于指尖。   
驱纹戒斗恨的明明白白，爱的也明明白白，虽然别扭的时候也不少，但行为举止，都称得上一句光明磊落。   
那家伙的理想是正确的，他只是走错了路。*   
葛叶纮汰抬头看向常磐庄吾。   
「我答应你。」   
时间魔王的面容隐藏在盔甲后，声音有些压抑的失真。   
「您愿意帮助我吗？」   
蝴蝶扇动翅膀，他站在星球天穹下，看莹蓝光点飞向宇宙深处。头顶星辰缠绕，变化莫测，如梦似梦。   
「『我想要一条截然不同的路。我做不到的事，来不及拯救的人，都不会再错过了。』」他对后辈露出温和的笑，「时王，那路的途中会有人幸福吗？」   
「直到尽头都会有人幸福。」   
「那我还有什么理由不伸出援手呢？」神明说，「不仅要相信自己，还要相信伙伴。这样才能称之为王。*」   
他低下头，笑容还是温柔模样。   
「漫长而孤独的路，不应该由你来走。」   


  


02   
世界之外还有千千万万个世界，那里或许存在长相相同、性格不同的你所熟悉的人。又或者你所熟悉的人从来没有和你相遇，再或者性格长相都相同，时代背景却截然不同。   
但是世上只有一个逢魔时王，也只有一个起始之男。   
逢魔时王可以创造毁灭时空，他是时间的道标，过去和未来被他掌控在手心。而黄金果实的拥有者可以穿梭时空，不论他们怎么拨弄时间洪流，都无法阻止时间穿越指缝，归于终点。   
逢魔时王是时空的创造者，黄金果实的拥有者却如同病毒顽疴。他们在那存在着，不来也不去；他们无法影响时间，时间却也对他们无可奈何。   
神明总是有点特权的。   
这个世上还存在其他葛叶纮汰吗？神明问。   
常磐庄吾摘下面甲，头盔下的面容饱经风霜，只是那双眼睛年轻人一般明亮。   
「这世上所有的葛叶纮汰，」他说到这顿了一下，后半句语气放轻，「不都是你吗？」   
葛叶纮汰闭上眼。   


  


03   
这世上所有的葛叶纮汰都是他，正如这世上的常磐庄吾始终是逢魔时王。救世主或有，但能冠上「逢魔」二字的时间魔王至始至终都只有那个垂垂老矣眼睛里却还藏着少年意气的假面骑士。   
葛叶纮汰想到这勾了下嘴角。   
你喜欢他。高司舞在常磐庄吾看不到的地方笑着说。   
「这样努力还不滥用自己力量的后辈，谁会不喜欢呢？」   
她吃吃笑。   
戒斗就不喜欢。   
他将一箱水果搬进车厢，跟着笑。   
他是局中人，也是旁观者。这世上有无数的葛叶纮汰，但他们总会成为起始之男，时间或早或晚。海姆冥界森林和黄金果实是逢魔之力也消除不了的存在。但与之不同的是，葛叶纮汰和高司舞从始至终都是命运的中心，其他人不是。   
葛叶纮汰是他，他既是葛叶纮汰。某种程度上来说，他和常磐庄吾有些地方很像。只是常磐庄吾身处时间漩涡，葛叶纮汰却如礁石一般。流水沿着石头流走，水珠顺着表面滑落，最后重归浩浩荡荡决不回头的洪流。   
「我没有在沢芽市看到你。」   
我们总会见面的，高司舞说。   
「是吗？」   
是的。   
他耸耸肩，起始之女在只有神明能看到的地方露出笑意。葛叶纮汰抬头，世界树集团的钢铁枝叶分割晴空，蓝天白云依旧。   
葛叶晶拎着蛋糕盒子，她正和凰莲先生有说有笑。葛叶纮汰低头，他们擦肩而过。   
  
有些事已经改变，有些事却不会改变。   
  
那天神明睁开眼睛，一起身头撞在棚顶；他痛的龇牙咧嘴，宇宙星辰从眼里退去。葛叶纮汰揉着额头，抄起车钥匙就往外跑，阪东清治郎在后面喊你干什么去嘿注意点别超速！   
他围裙都没脱，顶着店铺logo把卡车开出秋名山车神风范——这得益于当年驾驶樱花飓风的经验。神明看得见Crack的打开，但葛叶纮汰不「亲眼」看见现场就会鸵鸟似的抱有一丝天真幻想，这是身为装甲骑士铠武时就有的坏习惯，现在都没改。他本不该去管这些多余的麻烦，常磐庄吾说过，指针归零后一切都不会发生过。   
「生死不是应该被计算的东西。」   
「但你救不了所有人，」时间魔王一阵见血，「我也一样。没有兵不血刃就能赢下的仗。」   
葛叶纮汰闭上眼睛。   
他说得有理。   
车轮在柏油路上留下深色轮胎印。他打开车门，只来得及看见异类铠武离去的身影。   
葛叶纮汰上前。   
他默默捡起写着「驱纹戒斗」的驾驶证，在心里叹了口气。   


04   
人总有偏心的一面。   
葛叶纮汰选择回到异类铠武诞生不久的时候本就是想尽力留住一些人命，时间不是他的领域，海姆冥界森林却是。神明用意识牵制森林，收效甚微但总好过放任Inves发疯，那些抵不过诱惑吃了果实的人，神明也无可奈何。   
伪善吗？或许有吧。葛叶纮汰倒车入库。   
但让他眼睁睁看着，他做不到。   
葛叶纮汰看了眼驾驶证。   
神明苦笑。   
或许在他点头答应常磐庄吾的时候，命运就已经贪婪地张开大口，等着将他囫囵吞入。   
你要参与进去吗？高司舞问。   
葛叶纮汰强提起精神。   
「答应后辈的事就要做到，是吧，舞。」   
起始之女没有笑。   
那是不一样的。星辰落进眼底，她抄起手。那是不一样的，纮汰。你用意识牵制海姆冥界森林、将表盘交给过去的常磐庄吾、为年轻的魔王指引一条新的道路，那都是拨弄了一下命运的轨迹，水滴粘在指尖，却也会落回去。   
她说到这眉心微皱。   
可如果你化身为一颗齿轮，影响这个注定被干涉的世界的轨迹，那就不是能简单抽身的事情。齿轮被其他齿轮紧紧咬着，再小也难以轻松离去。纮汰，她握紧双手，我很担心。   
「……指针终会归零，」他对少女说，眉眼温和，「再重的痕迹也会被时王抹去。相信后辈，舞。而且，」他说到这笑了笑，「我没法眼睁睁看着戒斗在海姆冥界森林挣扎。这次他没有腰带也没有武器。」   
葛叶纮汰幽幽叹了口气。   
「异类铠武犯的错，不应该让他遭罪。」   
可异类铠武不是你。   
「铠武力量的源头是我，」指尖狠狠擦上表盘，「我有责任。」   
她动动嘴角，想说什么，却在涌到嘴边的最后一刻咽了下去。她只是深深地、深深地闭上眼。   
隐去了身形。   
  
他最开始只是想保住驱纹戒斗一条命。   
纵然神明能同时操控两个意识，宏观世界和甜品店打工两不误，但再精细的仪器都会有误差，一个恍神就让驱纹戒斗置于危机之下。这不是他的责任——高司舞说的对，他只是有私心。   
不论是见不得人死在自己面前，还是捡起驱纹戒斗的驾驶证。   
那都是私心。   
驱纹戒斗不是那样软弱的男人，神明这么告诉自己，他却还是牵制住往驱纹戒斗方向行走的Inves。他曾经的对手受了伤，手臂好长一条血淋淋的口子，靠着石壁喘气。等晨昏交界，驱纹戒斗睡去，葛叶纮汰才探过身子，从Crack蹑手蹑脚进去。   
伤势比神明想的要重，Inves的毒素可以靠神明的力量直接拔除，伤口却不行。葛叶纮汰拎着急救箱，做好被当成都市传说的准备；只是他刚对伤者伸出手，急救箱还没打开呢，胳膊就被人抓住。他打了个哆嗦，正对上驱纹戒斗阴沉沉的眼睛。   
葛叶纮汰：「……」   
驱纹戒斗说的很慢很慢：「你是谁？想做什么？」   
他做了这辈子最丢脸的事。   
神明在脚下开了一个Crack。   
葛叶纮汰跑了。   
  
……后来呢？起始之女哭笑不得，她将长发拨弄到耳后。纮汰你做了什么？   
「我什么也没做，」他趴在收银台后半死不活，「我只是把急救箱丢在那了。里面还有两个用保鲜袋包着的饭团和纯净水。」   
高司舞乐不可支。   
戒斗不会喜欢的，她摇着头，笑容抑制不住，他不会喜欢别人对他伸出援手的。更别说现在的你和他非亲非故，他不会喜欢的。   
少女上前，她学着葛叶纮汰的样子，趴在柜台旁。   
戒斗用那些东西了吗？   
「用了。虽然看起来很不乐意，但是情况十分紧急，所以他用了。」说到这葛叶纮汰小小叹了口气，「我决定今晚再去看他一次，顺便送些换洗的东西。」   
高司舞一愣。   
你不是已经被发现了吗？   
葛叶纮汰破罐子破摔。   
「反正已经被发现那也就不用再藏着掖着了。」   
高司舞心说你不是第一天就被抓了现行，什么时候藏着掖着了。   


  


05   
「我拒绝。」   
虽然早有准备，葛叶纮汰还是被驱纹戒斗噎了一下。神明揉揉眉心，他已经很久没有做出这么人性化的动作了；葛叶纮汰想，某种方面来说驱纹戒斗真是从不让他失望。   
驱纹戒斗离他几步远，说话时眉头紧皱，一如他记忆里那副拒人千里之外的模样。这人手里是收拾的干干净净的急救箱。   
「喂，把这拿走。我欠你一份人情。药品和食物我出去后还你。」   
他想他真是从没弄懂这个人，一边说欠你人情，连药品用量都记得清；一边又拒绝自己的二次帮助。他不是同情，不是大发善心，只是想帮助这个人。葛叶纮汰毫无恶意。   
可这人问也不问，皱起眉头，好意恶意一并拒绝在心门之外。   
这正是葛叶纮汰怕的。   
这正是葛叶纮汰感到棘手的。   
这正是葛叶纮汰不擅长的。   
他应该怎么做？他应该说什么？   
他低头，再一抬头笑容如层薄雾，罩在脸上，恍恍惚惚朦朦胧胧。   
他学着很久很久以前，记忆里那些他不喜欢的说话方式：   
「我不是大发善心，我想要利用你来达成我的目的。」   
他看见那人眉眼凝固，逐渐冷硬。伸出的手慢慢缩了回去。   
「我需要帮助，」葛叶纮汰一点一点回想常磐庄吾的话，他说的很慢，像老人，「我需要一个在海姆冥界森林里的人帮我引导另一个人。」   
葛叶纮汰抬头，流云无声无息经过夜空。   
「一个对未来茫然、闹别扭的……『弱者』。不，他其实很强，只是自己还没有察觉到。」   
神明见过年轻的复活者，隔着时与空远远看过一眼。年轻人还没学会掩盖自己的情绪，朝气蓬勃的脸上还留有不耐和愤怒。   
他是很好的朋友，魔王对他说。   
「你自己为什么不做？」驱纹戒斗问。   
「因为我有别的事，」葛叶纮汰努力扮演冷酷无情的混蛋，他装模作样，「我不是白帮你的，当然你可以选择不帮我。不过作为连三餐都成问题的『弱者』你似乎没什么其他选择权。」   
来之前他想过很多，把腹稿演练好多遍。比如我为什么不直接带你出去，比如如何苦口婆心劝驱纹戒斗接纳自己。他甚至想了驱纹戒斗如何和他吵架。可事到临头，本能似的，他选择了最快捷却也最伤人的方式。   
葛叶纮汰抬眼，高司舞站在树下，面容哀伤。   
他移开眼，驱纹戒斗冷哼一声。   
他知道他算是同意了。   
  
「你真的有别的事？」   
大概半个月后，驱纹戒斗突然问。这差不多是半个月以来他第一次主动和葛叶纮汰说话，后者手里还抱着他换下来的脏衣服，一点都不像放过狠话的人。   
「有啊，」葛叶纮汰嘟嘟嚷嚷，「我很忙的，还要送货和收拾卫生。啊保温桶里是咖喱，明早我过来取，记得吃。」   
驱纹戒斗看了看他，又看了看保温桶，没动。   
「……你要说什么？」   
「我们第一次见面的时候我问了你一个问题——就是你见我就跑的那次，」他无视葛叶纮汰骤红的脸，「你还没回答我。现在我要再加一个问题：我们之前见过吗？」   
你是谁？我们之前见过吗？   
「没有。」   
我们没见过。   
他顺便在心里吐槽隔了半个月才想起问他是谁，反射弧有够长——不过以他对驱纹戒斗的了解这人之前可能只是懒得记他是谁。   
你是谁？   
神明站在星辰中央，葛叶纮汰站在月光之下，蝴蝶飞过发梢，风暴在未来酝酿。   
「……我是幽灵。」   
他对驱纹戒斗笑了笑。   
那双眼睛黑的像暗处的井，透不进光，光也照不进去。   


  


06   
我是幽灵，那个男人这么说。   
驱纹戒斗把玩手里的果实，他没有吃，只是单纯的糟蹋。   
他知道那个男人叫葛叶纮汰，他后来又旁敲侧击了点别的。比如他和洗衣店的葛叶晶是什么关系，葛叶纮汰愣了下结结巴巴地说没关系。   
鬼才信。   
他们正式见面那次葛叶纮汰可能被奥斯卡影帝集体附体，驱纹戒斗不无挖苦地想，那是他表现的最像个智商在线的人的一次。除此之外都婆婆妈妈的像个欧巴桑。嘴上说着「弱者」没有选择权，却一周变着花样提供三餐，好像他才是雇主。   
这个男人到底对「弱者」有什么误解。   
他很强，像阿斯拉那样拥有特殊的力量，只是从始至终都能维持人类的样子。不知道是不能变成怪物还是单纯的不想变成怪物。那个裂缝也随手就能制造出来，他在两个世界之间穿梭的自然无比，似乎做过千百遍。   
葛叶纮汰身上总是有甜甜的味道，像奶油和砂糖。他闻到过这种味道。   
在阪东清治郎的店里。   
驱纹戒斗无事时想过甜品店的工作人员，应该是三个，负责料理的店长，负责收银的女服务员，还有一个负责送货打杂的男人。然而细想下去男人的面孔却一直记不起来。   
就好像他只是一个概念，一个应存于那的物品；使用起来是如此顺手，却不会刻意去记他的脸。   
但他不是物品，他是人。   
人的五官分明，美丑虽因人而异，可大致感觉总有，不至于一点都记不起。   
「他和你什么关系？」   
驱纹戒斗抬头，果实外皮被他摩挲得发亮。女人低头，金发垂在肩窝，模样好像十八九岁的少女，眼神却是和外表截然不同的沧桑。   
「我们见过吗？」   
她点头，又摇头。   
「我们见过。」   
他说，果实从手掌滑落。驱纹戒斗看见葛叶纮汰从缝隙中进来，他低声说道：   
「我和他也见过。」   
女人没有回答，她只是对来人扬起一个笑，对所有缄默不语。   


  


07   
「那个东西叫Crack，」葛叶纮汰指着裂缝说，他今天带的是三明治配咖啡，「啊，一般只能通过特殊的，呃，能开的很快的高科技摩托车打开。速度足够的话。」   
驱纹戒斗不理他，他也不在意，自顾自乐呵呵的说下去。   
「不过有时候需要别的力量，」葛叶纮汰抛了下表盘给驱纹戒斗看，「如果有一天这里来了一个使用这种东西的年轻人，戒斗，引导他就拜托你了。」   
驱纹戒斗一点都没有被拜托的紧张，他搞定了一个三明治，现在在解决第二个。   
「所以为什么不是你来做，两个世界你能自由穿梭吧。三明治边糊了。」   
「啊，是吗？我用店里的面包机烤的，我知道了下次火候调小一点。别看我这样我也是很忙的好吗。」   
驱纹戒斗用鼻子发出嘲笑。   
「喂，我很认真的好吗？」葛叶纮汰在他对面蹲下，双手合十，「拜托了戒斗。他们需要颠覆命运，只靠常……魔王一个人是做不到的。」   
驱纹戒斗掀开杯盖，他满脸写着你在说什么胡话。   
「魔王？嗤。」   
「你笑什么？我知道听起来很中二但是真的是魔王哦，至高至善的魔王。」   
驱纹戒斗已经懒得理他了。   
「你不说话我就当你答应了哦。答应了哦记住了。」   
「也就是说，」他吹了吹热气，「你所谓的帮忙和利用，就是让我带句话？」   
葛叶纮汰：「……」   
葛叶纮汰：「不这很重要……听人说话啊戒斗！」   
  
你们相处的不是挺不错的。高司舞说。   
「……并没有觉得。」葛叶纮汰启动发动机，神明近来无所事事，沉迷开车送货，「戒斗他嘴好刁，现在居然和我点餐了，点名要阪东先生特制的水果巴菲。啊我这个月的工资……肉好疼。」   
高司舞笑的前仰后合。   
有什么关系？反正纮汰也不会待的长久。庄吾拨乱时空的话，存款也会跟着变动吧。   
「不要告诉我这么残酷的真相啊舞。」他跟着笑，朝阳为他的轮廓镀上一层金；他笑的像个符合外表、没什么烦恼的年轻人，时光和旧事从那双黑眼睛里远去，晴空万里尽数倒映眼底。   
发动机传来轰鸣，悠哉悠哉向货站开去。   
  
与此同时，海姆冥界森林。   
驱纹戒斗拨开杂草，藤蔓缠绕着文明痕迹。   
「……这是什么？」   


  


08   
逢魔时王端坐于荒芜的王座。   
这是荒诞又好笑的场景，魔王所处的位置称得上寒酸。杂草丛生，沙砾遍地。没有宫殿，没有王冠，没有华贵的王座。   
和身份一点也不相称。   
他的忠臣曾提问，您为何不为自己铸造华丽的宫殿和辉煌的王座？那是王者应有的待遇，您值得。   
他只是在面甲后垂下眼，说出的话无人理解，声音冷淡疏离。   
「那阻碍我的视线。」   
时间之王所见是毫无尽头的时与空，比起钢筋混凝土的牢笼，还是空旷的土地更适合承载他的视野。   
目光所及之处尽是浩瀚无垠的星海，镶金带银的王座和木椅又有什么区别。   
他看见曾经的勋爵·巴隆又一次走进文明没落之处，神明却难得沉浸在地球Online中。   
他低低重复着他和神明的对话：   
「我想要一条截然不同的路，那路直到尽头都会有人幸福。」   
  
指针不停向前走，几度交替之后，葛叶纮汰终于等来了年少的魔王。   
到时候了，他想。   
曾经的装甲骑士铠武抱着一箱橙子，笑容淳朴，他把五年前逢魔时王交给他的东西物归原主。   
「给，这个你拿着比较好。*」   
他听到命运洪流汹涌而过的声音。   
神明瞥向海姆冥界森林。   
梦该醒了，他想。   
  
起始之女低下头，她笑着摇头。   
「还没有。」   
  
神明遥望宇宙。   
「你在做什么？」   
葛叶纮汰回头。   


  


09  
葛叶纮汰给他找了个大麻烦。驱纹戒斗想。   
「我从你身上感受不到足以颠覆命运的强大。*」驱纹戒斗对灰头土脸的青年说。   
弱者，充斥对未来的迷茫，拥有力量却臣服于情绪连自控都做不到的小孩子。他打量明光院盖茨。   
哦，又生气了。   
他就不应该答应葛叶纮汰这么浪费时间的事。驱纹戒斗自己都觉得稀奇，他居然答应了葛叶纮汰把自己五年青春浪费在这。虽然葛叶纮汰不直接带他离开海姆冥界森林的原因他自己也猜得到。   
无非是怕阿斯拉发现打草惊蛇，葛叶纮汰那份特殊的力量似乎没法和阿斯拉直接对上。不是打不过，驱纹戒斗琢磨，估计是有别的原因。海姆冥界森林动不动就能遇到幸存者来看，应该也是他的手笔。   
驱纹戒斗咋舌。   
真是一如既往地多管闲事。   
小型机器人把什么东西丢给明光院盖茨，他记得那是葛叶纮汰腰间挂着的表盘之一。几个少年隔着屏幕嘀嘀咕咕，他听得见，那个「时王」语言艺术用的漂亮。   
「把那个裂缝破坏掉就能出去。*」他将人带到空地前，葛叶纮汰干的好事。   
驱纹戒斗抬头看了一眼。   
明光院盖茨还一脸茫然，他把表盘从少年手臂上撸下来。   
「但是，你也得有改变命运的决心才行。*」   
少年一怔，驱纹戒斗知道他是听进去了。   
  
他从Crack中走出，少年魔王和他的朋友冰释前嫌。驱纹戒斗向来是个懒得读空气的人，他走上前问：   
「那家伙在哪？」 

  


10   
暴雨冲刷街道。   
驱纹戒斗棕发湿成一缕一缕，贴在脸上。风衣下摆沾了水，沉甸甸坠着。   
「……戒斗？」   
「事情结束就打算走了吗，葛叶？」   
雨点噼里啪啦落地，又快又急。   
葛叶纮汰睁大眼睛，没什么表情的脸上总算有了点波动。他动动嘴唇，想要为自己辩解，那人却连说话的机会都懒得给他。   
「你一直都是这样，也不知道你在想什么。不擅长拒绝，带着眼泪前行，行事从不多过脑子，说白了就是直觉动物。」   
驱纹戒斗迈步，跨步幅度极大；他踏过水洼，跨过街道。   
在愈下愈大的雨里，他无畏地走向神明。   
驱纹戒斗微微昂首，睥睨桀骜的样子一如当时。   
「让你学会用脑子真是够辛苦啊，葛叶。」   
他伸手狠狠拽过葛叶纮汰衣领。   
「要我直白说出来吗，葛叶？也是，黄金果实又不会加持智商。做到这一步已经是极限了。」   
他的掌心黏黏糊糊，皮肤还留有水珠，可触手一片干爽。驱纹戒斗被雨劈头盖脸从头浇下，葛叶纮汰站在雨里，裤脚都没有洇湿。   
他一字一字吼回去：   
「你想救的男人，是这么软弱的人吗？！」   
  
惊雷滚过云层。   
雨滴悬在叶尖，颤颤巍巍，终于下坠。   
葛叶纮汰被冰了一个激灵，他回过神。他们离得是如此之近，近到足以呼吸交换。而他熟悉的男人眼底有火在烧，烫的葛叶纮汰立刻移开视线。   
「你在说……」   
「你撒谎的水平差极了，葛叶纮汰。」他没有松手，就那么直视他、逼迫他，「你的说话方式是在学谁，吴岛光实还是曾经的世界树高层？你和他们差远了。」   
葛叶纮汰终于回过神。驱纹戒斗看到那些外溢的愚蠢的瞠目结舌逐渐封箱，他熟悉的那张蠢脸重新板起来。   
「你软弱与否和我没有关系。」   
他一点一点，掰开驱纹戒斗的手指。   
明明受暴雨影响的不是葛叶纮汰，他的手却比驱纹戒斗还要冷。   
「我不知道戒斗你什么时候开始想起的……黄金果实那些。但是我从没有刻意去救你，也从没刻意去找你。」他说到这双目微阖，「『葛叶纮汰』或许和你有关，『起始之男』和你无关。你对我来说，」他抬眼，赤色眸子倒映苍白灯光，「又算是谁？」   
他后退一步，拉开距离。 神明在暴雨中重复，他甚至没意识到自己加大音量：   
「 **你对这个世界来说，又算是谁** ？！」   
蝴蝶栖在指尖，他另一只手负于背后。金发在路灯下反射冰冷的光，如霜雪覆首。   
驱纹戒斗冷冷看着他，他凝视那张蠢脸，他从没意识到葛叶纮汰是那么蠢。多少年以前多少年以后，无论是时光荏苒还是岁月鸿沟，铠武都是那么——   
**无可救药** 。  
巴隆突然笑了。像多年前几次提醒他吴岛光实有问题，那人却不愿意承认那时。   
眼先垂，然后是嘴角上扬，刻薄锋利，恍若薄刃。   
只是火焰没有熄灭，他才是二人之间衣衫不整邋邋遢遢的那个，但是驱纹戒斗的气势却从始至终都没有被暴雨浇熄，甚至越烧越旺。   
他笑着点头。   
锋芒一瞬收敛入鞘。   
「我算是谁？」   
利刃映照天上地下。   
「还要我和你说吗葛叶，你说这些违心的话的时候是想骗过谁，我，还是你？」他朝葛叶走去，步步紧逼；神明丢盔卸甲，不断后退，「我可没听说黄金果实还会把人的痛觉抹去，拥有了力量所以被人称为『神明』，那只是拥有了『力量』。我是驱纹戒斗，是你的宿敌，是和你争抢过神明之位、堂堂正正和你决斗也堂堂正正被你打败的男人。是你这慈悲之 **神** 唯一杀过的 **人** ！那么你回答我，对你而言，」他靠近他，呼吸滚烫，雷光都宴息旗鼓只敢在云层深处呜咽，葛叶纮汰退无可退，「 **我又算是谁** ？！」  
蝴蝶从翅尖开始破碎。   
驱纹戒斗冷笑。   
「爱管闲事的样子和过去没什么两样，包括把我一起拉下水这点。」   
他对葛叶纮汰说：「你真以为自己在时光里血肉之躯凝固成一草一木，心都不会跳了吗？葛叶纮汰？」   
  
雨顺着轮廓滴落。   
葛叶纮汰从恍神中清醒，猛的发现衣物被雨水浸透，风一吹入骨的冷。   
驱纹戒斗这次没有拽葛叶纮汰的衣领，只是单纯站在这个人面前。言语和冷雨一起击打葛叶纮汰心脏。   
「这就是你现在的『强大』吗，葛叶？我真是为你的愚蠢震惊。」   
他的叹息和雷声一起滚落至葛叶纮汰耳旁：   
「 **你不累吗？** 」   
  
你不应该参与进去。起始之女曾经说。   
那些质问拉扯着他，沉甸甸的压着他。最后一声叹息终于压垮他。   
你不累吗？   
偏心是真，亏欠是真。   
不理解你是真，有过心动是真。   
可神明要照顾的太多太多，那些久远的刹那心动和一瞬的意乱情迷被埋在记忆深处，落了一层又一层的灰，偶尔被人询问才在愣神以后翻找出来。愣神的时间越长翻找的时间越久，最后被时间磨成砂砾。旧的感情被新的感情覆盖。   
他始终是那个愿意为别人伸出援手的人。是那个愿意为后辈的请求走上一遭的人。   
他离神明越近，离过去越远。   
他记得如何温和的笑。   
却已经很久很久没有像过去在铠武那样大笑皱眉和胡闹。  
他立于高台，俯瞰众生。这人却突然将他从宇宙之巅推下去，跌入万丈红尘里。  
风景从两侧掠过，枯草再一次挺直了腰，落花重回树梢，被抛弃在石阶前的儿童重归母亲怀抱，万千星辰又有了颜色。驱纹戒斗蹲下，对狼狈不堪却鲜活过来的他小心眼地、报复似的说：对你而言，我又算是谁？  
他又算是谁？  
肩膀一点一点垮下，心脏一下一下敲击胸腔，声音清脆，血还滚烫。葛叶纮汰抬头，雨水分割面颊。双唇因为寒冷颤抖而失去血色，眼眶却红着。他嘴唇翕动，远光灯横插进来，驱纹戒斗不得已眯起眼睛；鸣笛掩盖住他的声音，葛叶纮汰却卸了力，仿佛重担卸去，得以喘口气。他摇摇头，尾音消失在一个笑里。  
驱纹戒斗松开紧皱的眉，他双手插进口袋，闭上眼，跟着扯动嘴角。  
阪东清治郎拎着伞下车，他哆哆嗦嗦的从口袋里掏出钥匙。   
「你不是失踪好久的那个……巴隆前任领队吗！下这么大雨纮汰你怎么不进屋，没带钥匙吗？哦帮我举下伞，我开锁。」   
甜品店老板扔给他们一人一条毛巾。   
「沢芽市多久没下这么大的雨了我的天……话说纮汰你干嘛这时候来店，啊你的钥匙在这里怎么放柜台上了。好险啊我要是不来你岂不是会淋感冒。吃饭了没？我给你们做点什么，纮汰要什么？巴隆领队呢？」   
驱纹戒斗擦着头发：「香橙芭菲。」   
葛叶纮汰拧干外套：「香蕉奶昔。」   


  


11   
蝴蝶落在她的指尖。  
「这么做你真的会觉得幸福吗，高司舞？」   
「是的，足够了，」她对后辈露出微笑，「虽然这是一条孤独又漫长的路，但是在途中能短暂停下，让纮汰重拾当初的笑容。哪怕时间很短，但对我来说，就是最大的幸福。」   
「只要有葛叶纮汰在，高司舞就永远是高司舞。」   
她对蝴蝶轻轻吹了口气。   
蝴蝶风暴再一次席卷至高至善的魔王，少女消失在原地，只有声音落在他的耳旁。   
「谢谢你，常磐庄吾。」   
  
FIN.

  


  


一点碎碎念：收尾收的好烂天啊怎么那么烂 我废了九个版本的鱼结果摸出来还是条泥鳅！！！  
最开始是想写出《人非草木》这首歌的感觉的 结果完全没有 后来变成想写结尾那个画面 然后也崩了  
太伤心了  
中间数度觉得和老虚的《魔法少女小圆》撞梗。明明我只是想让蕉告诉橙人非草木孰能无情这个道理而已_(:з」∠)_要强调的是我没有把神橙和人类时期分开看的意思，只是想用这篇文让他放放假_(:з」∠)_  
这篇文玩了一些小心机不知道有没有发现_(:з」∠)_神明指的是神橙，葛叶纮汰指的是搬砖橙。结尾蕉嘴炮那不分的那么明显就是有这个人已经被拉下神坛的意思了_(:з」∠)_在奇奇怪怪的地方有特殊癖好  
其他也没有什么可说的了因为说的都挺清楚了……吧（心虚  


最后还是想表白临界假想太太QWQ

  



End file.
